


Silver and Gold

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: It's supposed to be a regular Christmas Eve date night like so many others they've had, but it turns out to be so much more. Yuutarou can't be happier.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenaHana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaHana/gifts).



> This is a (slightly late) birthday gift for the gorgeous and perfect and incredible Elena. I don't know how I got lucky enough for you to WANT to hang out with me, but I am thankful for yet another year of friendship. ♥♥♥

It’s a chilly night as they walk out of the restaurant huddled together against the cold December evening. Yuutarou flexes his fingers, regretting not shoving a pair of gloves in his jacket pocket before heading out for a Christmas Eve date with his long-term boyfriend and monopolizer of his thoughts: Kageyama Tobio.

It’s been — what is it? — nine years now? Yuutarou can barely believe it’s only been that long, when it feels like they’ve known each other forever. Those distant bad memories of their raw and jagged adolescent years seem small on the horizon behind them when they stopped looking back. But what were the few years it took them to move on from that compared to rest, which have smoothed all that old guilt and ruin into the sturdiest marble pillars to hold up what they’ve built together since that time. 

They’re both in their late twenties now, far removed from the people they were when they were fifteen, yet as they change, Yuutarou can’t help but note that they grow closer as time wears on. He can’t imagine a morning without a scrunched face pressed into the crook of his arm, that second toothbrush in the cup in the bathroom, or the haphazard array of t-shirts next to Yuutarou’s neatly folded ones. Tobio has integrated himself into Yuutarou’s very essence, a mainstay Yuutarou cannot even imagine living without.

He doesn’t realize they’ve stopped walking until Tobio’s gloved hand curls around Yuutarou’s and pulls him to a halt. Yuutarou watches with wide eyes and a crooked smile as Tobio’s hands envelop his, bringing the lot up to his lips to breathe warmth back into Yuutarou’s shivering digits. Yet the tingle of heat and cold fighting over who gets to stay in Yuutarou’s clammy hands is mild compared to the lurch in his stomach as he watches Tobio’s rapt expression as he concentrates only on the task in front of him.

Tobio’s always been like that, though. Whether he’s playing sports or cleaning or making love, he does so with a singular focus that always manages to take Yuutarou’s breath away. That laser-like attention that he used to believe only existed for volleyball now sets its sights on Yuutarou more than most anything else he can remember. They tidy their apartment once a week and visit the gym for three, but those almost-smiles and long, lingering looks nestle themselves on Tobio’s features almost every time Yuutarou pretends he’s not looking.

Have they really not been together forever?

Yuutarou can’t help but mull it over as Tobio’s right glove finds its way onto his own hand and the other laced with Tobio’s bare hand inside a jacket pocket. The rest of their ten minute walk home is spent like this, arms casually wound together and breath mingling merrily in the air that is starting to smell like imminent Christmas snow.

They reach the front door of their building as the first few flakes start to fall, but even as Yuutarou rummages in his pocket for his keys, Tobio’s grip tightens and he looks intently at Yuutarou until his attention is no longer split. 

“You okay?” Yuutarou asks, not sure he’ll ever be able to adequately read that blank expression on Tobio’s face when he looks like he has something to say but doesn’t. Sometimes, Tobio’s just too tired to school his expression the way he’s learned to do over the years, and others he is merely thinking with his face and or perhaps not thinking anything at all.

Tobio’s mouth opens to speak, but his cheeks turn red even underneath the blush of cold and he averts his eyes. “Fine,” he mutters, his entire face now glowing as he shrinks into himself a little. 

Yuutarou’s chest clenches as he finally places Tobio’s mood: trepidation. Immediately, he redoubles his hold on Tobio’s hand and reaches up with his other to stroke Tobio’s warm cheek. “Hey, it’s me. Nothing to worry about here. You can tell me if you want.”

“I —” Tobio gulps as he squeezes their joined hands once more and finally meets Yuutarou’s gaze. “There’s something I want to ask, but I don’t know how. The words keep getting stuck and I just —”

“Then don’t.” Holding up their joined hands, Yuutarou kisses the back of Tobio’s hand and shakes his head. “Just show me. Neither of us are good with words, but we’ve always been good at that.”

Tobio’s eyes widen as he nods. His brows knit into a furrow of focus as he reaches into his trouser pocket with his left hand. The hand emerges clenched around something, and Yuutarou watches intently with a pounding heart as Tobio unfurls Yuutarou’s fingers one at a time until he his holding out an open palm. 

Something twinkles in Tobio’s grasp, and Yuutarou’s breath hitches when he sees a perfect silver band with a shot of gold running through the middle drop into his outstretched hand. 

Unable to do anything else, Yuutarou gapes at the ring in his hand for a long, quiet while before he can tear his gaze away and look back up at Tobio’s expectant expression. Their eyes meet, but their words don’t manage to do the same and Yuutarou can’t find it in himself to mourn their loss. With a ragged breath, he throws his arms around Tobio and loudly sniffles against his shoulder. “Yes.”

He hears Tobio’s sigh of relief and holds a little tighter, not letting go until the dusting of snow melts against his hair and dribbles icily down his scalp. Pulling back, Yuutarou suppresses a shiver as he holds up his ungloved hand and slides the perfectly-fitting ring onto his finger. He has no idea how Tobio knows his ring size when Yuutarou doesn’t even know that, not having worn a ring in his life, but it doesn’t surprise him at all. Tobio’s always had that kind of mind, wired to take in the smallest detail even if he does miss the larger picture.

It’s a rare thing, but Yuutarou doesn’t miss a moment of Tobio’s wide, radiant smile while he pulls off his other glove to reveal a matching band. He knows he doesn’t see it nearly enough, but as his thumb turns the engagement ring around on his own third finger, Yuutarou realizes that he has many, many years to work on making his boyfriend smile.

_ No _ , he corrects to himself.  _ My husband. _

Warmth floods Yuutarou’s entire being despite the chill in the air. He throws an arm around Tobio, his ring-clad finger only inches away from that awe-struck face he officially gets to look at forever. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

Tobio hums and nods. “Yeah.” 

He leans into Yuutarou’s side as he unlocks the door, and even after they curl into each other’s sides on the couch, they stay that way for a while and ward off the chill of the night together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble thinking of a birthday present, so I gave you a cavity. I hope you like it! And for everyone else, thank you very much for reading about my boys.


End file.
